Pretend
by lovedoesn'thurt
Summary: "It was one of the most obvious thing in the world, and I, Annabeth Chase, was oblivious to it." It was supposed to be pretend. It wasn't meant to become real. They weren't supposed to become a couple. That wasn't part of the plan. Two best friends unexpectedly realized something they never, ever thought about.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I always believed that a guy and a girl could be friends without anything romantic happening. Sure, half of the time best friends turned into couples, but it couldn't be all the time, right? I thought that maybe I was part of the other half who could have a guy best friend without turning into something more.

I was wrong.

So, so wrong.

I supposed in hindsight I should've foreseen this sooner. I should've known this was bound to happen. It was one of the most obvious thing in the world, and I, Annabeth Chase, was oblivious to it.

I could blame it on my heart. The heart's been known to confuse your feelings. Somehow it could also make you do things you would've never done in the first place.

The brain controlled the heart, though, didn't it? Was it my brain fault? I used to rely on my brain. I wasn't so sure anymore. Figuratively speaking, however, didn't my heart control my brain?

I guess the world will never know.

Whatever the reason was, I wasn't mentally—and physically—prepared to realized I was in love with my best friend.

And it all started with a simple game of pretend.

* * *

**A/N: Yeaup, it's a new story. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. I have a general idea of what's going to happen, but...**

**Anyways, what do you think? **

**Leave your thoughts in a review. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm bad at updating. For any of those who are actually reading this right now after weeks of being left with a short prologue, bless your heart.

Hope you like the chapter!(:

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of these characters. All of them belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"So, let me get this straight," Silena started, her eyebrows furrowing as if she couldn't comprehend what was right in front of her. "You two," she glanced between Percy and me, "have been best friends for over...five years, and you've NEVER thought about being something more?"

Percy and I tried to stifle our chuckles, but a few snickers sneakily escaped our mouths. Hiding our amusement failed, but Silena was too deep in thought to notice our twin Cheshire grins.

I've never met anyone who cared about other people's love lives so much.

When we didn't answer right away, Silena snapped her eyes to us, narrowing them when she saw our entertained expressions. I tried smiling apologetically.

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, waiting for our answers.

"We never really thought about it," I shrugged. "It just never crossed our minds before."

I played with the cap of my water bottle, waiting for Percy's answer. Not a minute passed before he took his cue, opening his mouth and saying, "Ditto."

My lips twitched in amusement as I watched Silena's reactions to Percy's one word response.

Silena Beauregard was one of those drop-dead gorgeous girls that made everyone envious of her. Pulled into a ponytail was her black hair, complimenting that bright pink rose that adorned the side. She had the longest pair of eyelashes I'd ever seen, making her impossibly large eyes more larger. She had a nice shade of blue-green eyes. I preferred sea green over blue-green.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said dramatically, taking in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "Annabeth," she began, directing her sole attention to me, "you're telling me, that you've never thought about being with Percy? I mean, have you seen him lately?"

She looked at me as if I was blind, believing I didn't find my best friend attractive. To prove her point, her gaze languidly raked over Percy. If she wasn't taken, her eyes would've been gone, them being in the palm of my hand.

Luckily for her, she mentioned beforehand that she was madly in love with her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf. He was a year older than us; we haven't met him yet. Silena reassured us several times, though, that she planned to introduce her new "best friends" to him and to the rest of her group.

I met Silena in geography class, albeit I never expected to befriend her. In actuality, she was the one who talked to me first, introducing herself as the official matchmaker of the school. She hadn't met Percy at that time, thankfully.

I had chuckled at her eagerness and smiled friendly at her. She promised she'd save me a seat at lunch.

I didn't expect her to actually keep it. It wasn't that I thought she was bad or anything. There were just people out there in the world who broke promises. That's why when someone makes you a promise, be prepared if they decide not to keep it.

When Silena's eyes zeroed in on our intertwined hands, I mentally prepared myself for the interrogation that I knew was soon coming. I was right.

When we finally reached the table, she was fuming. Her eyes were burning, arms crossed, trying to intimidate us. She fired question after question as soon as we sat down. Most of the time they were simple, we didn't need time to think about it. Those questions were also meant for the both of us, not separately.

That is until Silena asked me whether or not I found my best friend attractive, or cute, or hot, or whatever adjectives she wanted.

"I've seen him lately, Silena. I see him all the time. He's like a lost puppy. He follows me everywhere and even if I tell him off, he still keeps coming back." Teasing him was something I was familiar with. It was a routine, something I've always done.

"I think you mean you're the puppy, Wise Girl," he countered, smirking, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Silena interjected before I found a reply. "Time out." She paused, collecting herself. She even made a big show of inhaling and exhaling, eyes closed, hand motions. When she opened her eyes, she asked, "Seaweed Brain? Wise Girl?"

"I answered the other question, it's your turn," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wise Girl," Percy said, motioning towards me. "Seaweed Brain," he gestured towards himself as if Silena was asking him to explain which one was which.

Clearly exasperated, she sighed. She looked at me directly in the eye, telling me personally, "One day you two are going to be a couple. I hope you both know that."

Silena, having a dramatic flair, stood up and walked away, throwing her trash before pushing the doors that led back to the classrooms, just in time for the bell to signal lunch was over.

"It's creepy how—"

"—the bell rang exactly at the time she left. I know, Percy."

"That's the third time someone said we were gonna end up together."

"Third time's the charm, right?"

"Do you believe them?"

"Should I?"

"Um, well."

"Let's get to class, Seaweed Brain. I'm not getting detention on my first day of high school."

**~Pretend~**

"Annabeth Chase," said the brunette whose hair was messily pulled into a bun. If it weren't for that friendly smiled on her lips, I would've narrowed my eyes, maybe almost threateningly.

She looked nice enough, but nothing would destroy the wariness inside of me whenever I'd meet someone new. I gave her a polite smile and asked, "And you are?"

"Piper McLean," she answered, "Silena mentioned you in fourth period. I had a...complication to resolve so I couldn't go to lunch with you guys."

"Are you her sister?" I asked, noting how familiar she looked like Silena. Instead of black hair, Piper had dark brown. It didn't look like she put much effort in her hair; it was just a messy bun, with stray hairs everywhere. It matched her, though.

Her face was void of make-up. I couldn't find any blush or mascara or lip gloss on her. That made me like her even more. She had beautiful dark skin, and from here, it looked like she had blue eyes.

Piper didn't answer immediately since our teacher, Ms. Julie, was peering over the class, making sure everyone was listening.

"I'll talk to you after class is done," she whispered quickly. I nodded my head, agreeing. At least I found another person who didn't want to get detention on their first day.

When we walked through the door, my eyes instinctively sought out Percy. Piper, with a bunch of other prying eyes, noticed the way Percy smiled when he saw me and waved.

"Best friend?" Piper guessed, smirking. She showed no malice, just plain smugness.

"The best," I mumbled, already walking towards him.

"You must be the famous Percy Jackson," Piper commented as we reached him.

I raised my eye brows. "First day of school and you're already famous?"

"Not my fault I'm so awesome," he replied, grinning.

Yeah, it's completely not your fault I fell for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hands to yourself, Jackson," scowled Mr. D, walking passed us as we headed to our next class.

Mr. D was a short, pudgy man that seemed to have a permanent frown plastered on his face everyday. His curly black hair was usually in a disarray of tangles, and when Silena focused on it, she'd shudder. His blue eyes were bloodshot, and I could only guess that he had a few too many today.

Percy reluctantly unwrapped his arm from my shoulders but smiled at the infuriating cherub. "Morning to you, too, Mr. D."

He grumbled inaudibly and proceeded to stomp off, reminding me of a toddler throwing a tantrum. We waited until he was out of our vision before grinning idiotically at each other.

"You did that on purpose," I bumped my best friend's shoulder, almost daring him to lie to me.

"I did," he replied, smiling mischievously; he didn't bother defending himself. His arm magically wounded itself back to its original place, and the teachers who passed by us didn't bat an eyelash. To be candid, I think they were just grateful that a pair of teenagers could keep their tongues in their own mouths and their hands in sight.

"I bet ten dollars that the girl over there," he nodded to her direction, "is going to ask us if we're together."

I scoffed, "I'm not wasting ten dollars, Seaweed Brain. You and I both know she will." Our prediction turned true and before she could utter a single syllable, I beat her to it. "No, we're not dating."

I thought she would leave after my curt interruption. However, it seemed like she was one of those people who didn't understand subtle messages.

The brunette looked at the both of us, not saying anything, and the silence that followed was heavy with tension. Percy scratched the back of his neck with his other arm, a tell-tale sign that he was uncomfortable by her perusal.

"Anything else?" I said to her, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. Class was almost starting, but lingering students couldn't help themselves, or their wandering eyes, from prying on this little show.

"Why are you fighting it?" she asked desperately. Her eyebrows were furrowed in frustration, as if she didn't understand why I was fighting whatever it was I was supposedly fighting. She looked like she was about to cry when I gave her a baffled expression, not understanding her cryptic question.

"Are you high?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth, uncensored and unedited. Percy snickered to my right and I elbowed him sharply, not appreciating his humor. "If you're on drugs—"

"Why the hell would I be on drugs?" she retorted, incredulous and a little bit offended.

"You're the one going up to random strangers, staring at them like they're some kind of dolls in a display box, and then asking them why they're fighting it when clearly they don't have any idea what you're talking about," I snapped, "so excuse me if I asked if your brain was being influenced by drugs."

Her shocked expression satisfied me.

Percy cleared his throat, "Sorry about my best friend's attitude. She's kind of moody since I hid her book last night."

One.

Two.

Three.

Dammit.

"You missed," Percy pointed out, grinning his stupid, goofy smile. I narrowed my storming eyes. He didn't look intimidated while others would visibly flinch at my livid glare. He just continued smiling like a moron that had luckily dodged my punch that was aimed for him.

"You're lucky," I decided finally.

"No, I just know when your fists start flying. I know you _that _well, Wise Girl."

"You're walking on thin line, Seaweed Brain."

"Don't I always?"

"Guys!" Piper's voice yelled at us, interrupting me. "You have about five seconds to get your ass through this door before Ms. Alecto screams your heads off!"

The ludicrous brunette managed to flee when I was distracted. I never noticed she was gone until I was through the door, looking behind me to see that she wasn't there.

* * *

"So, Annabeth Chase, I heard you got in a fight with Jamie over there," Piper nodded her head towards the table that _Jamie _occupied during lunch.

"The rumors are saying I beat her up," I concluded stoically.

Piper nodded, a grimace on her face, a similar expression that seemed to take over the faces of the other people sitting on this table. Except, of course, Percy. He was the only one who continued stuffing his face with cold pizza.

"It's not true," he finally said, after swallowing the whole pizza he just ate.

"We know it's not true," Beckendorf piped up. He didn't say a lot of things, the complete opposite of his lovely girlfriend. He was tall, dark, and was irrevocably enraptured by Silena. We met the day after she befriended us. We were now in our second week of school but people still did not understand that a girl and a boy could be friends without anything romantic happening.

"Violence is never the answer," Grover added, taking a bite into his apple after; his curly brown hair a mess after being tugged by his fingers roughly. The poor shy boy had another run in with the girl of his dreams and he ended up stuttering everything he said. Everyone felt bad for him but knew better than to dwell on the subject. Percy introduced him to our group.

Our group consisted of a couple while the rest were singles. It was quite maddening having two people look at each other like they were the only thing holding them to this world. I mean, who needed gravity?

Mostly everyone, though, was crushing on someone. Piper was dreaming over Jason Grace, a blonde sophomore, but she knew it would never happen. She didn't know anything about him other than the fact he had a twin. Thalia Grace was the polar opposite of Jason. I've never talked to her but it was evident you didn't mess with someone like her.

Grover had it bad for Juniper Greene, an environmentalist, just like him. The only problem with him was that he didn't know what to say to her whenever they talked. I've seen the way she looked at him, though. I might not be the biggest fan of love, but I know it when I see it. I just choose not to mess with it because it's not my part to meddle.

Love was a lethal weapon.

It could make the smartest person do the most craziest things.

* * *

**A/N: I'm horrible, I know. I haven't updated in over three or four weeks. Sorry, life's been pretty busy. **

**I know my chapters aren't that exciting, but please bear with me. I swear they'll get more exciting. Hopefully. I'm praying. You should pray, too. **

**What do you think?  
**


End file.
